The Nightmare Of The Gods
by Badguy L I
Summary: Kaika, a 17 year old girl who works at an Inn where the Sanzo ikkou visits, confronts some demons attacking the manager in the middle of the night. She then meets a boy who helps her fight off the youkai. Gokuoc, Hakkaioc, Sanzooc, Gojyooc
1. First meeting

The Nightmare of The Gods -  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to the Saiyuki series. I own Oc characters...Kaika, Murasaki, Shiaku, and Ren.

Kaika- A girl from a town the sanzo ikkou enters. She kindly helps an old man who owns an inn but when the old man is confronted by youkai she meets goku. She has long dark black hair with violet tips-her eyes are dark blue.

Other oc descriptions later on in the chapters...

--

1: First meeting...

"Please don't hurt him." Kaika begged the group of youkai to put the old man down.

"And if I don't-what'cha going to do about it?" One of the youkais said.

It was about ten at night and Kaika was on her knees covered in bruises and scratches. Blood was dripping from her palm. "Please stop." Kaika said until one of the youkai was about to attack her from behind. "!"

"Hey! I thought something was goin' on back here!" A boy said with short brown hair and golden eyes. He had a gold headband on his head. "Let her go now or I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Hah-I would like to see ya try that little boy." One of the youkais commented as he pointed out. The boy then gave him a grin and pulled out his nyoi-bou. Kaika turned to the boy with tears running down her face.

"Becareful! These demons are dangerous!" She called out. "Wait, I remember you...from inside. You're that boy from earlier..."

"You should becareful miss!" The boy said as he bashed one of the youkais in the head with his pole. The other two youkai dropped the old man on the ground and ran away.

"Hold it." Kaika said as she dashed over at the two youkais with her foot long nails. She then slit their heads off instantly. "If anymore come back I will finish them."

The boy then helped the old man stand up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, yes. I just hope that Kaika is okay." The old man said coughing.

Kaika walked up to the two with her nails normal length and eye color normal, "Mr. Hosan are you okay?"

"Yes Kaika. I am safe now...you should be sleeping." The old man suggested

"No, I should continue working. The kitchen is a mess because of those guys." Kaika said worried.

"Boy, what is your name?" Mr. Hosan asked.

"My name is Son Goku. Is there anythin' I could do for ya?" Goku said cheerfully.

"Oh no, you did enough for me and Kaika. You should go to sleep." Mr. Hosan said as he walked back in to the Inn.

Kaika turned to Goku, "Goku...thank you for saving me."

"No it's no problem. Nothin' to worry about Kaika." Goku said scratching his head.

"No I want to repay you-I will make you some breakfast and some extra snacks." Kaika said running into the Inn's kitchen.

Goku followed her, "Hey uh wait up! I'll help ya clean."

In the kitchen, Kaika was mopping up the blood off the floor while Goku was washing the dishes. Kaika blushed lightly as she watched Goku clean. "Um Goku?"

"Yeah?" Goku asked as he stacked the plates up.

"You should be getting some sleep. I'll bring fresh blankets to your room." Kaika said holding her head down.

Goku noticed Kaika hiding her face, "Kaika don't worry about it...besides I don't want to see anymore youkai coming after you or the old man I mean-Mr. Hosan, 'kay?"

Kaika sighed, "Mr. Hosan is dying though...and when he dies his daughter takes over, she is nice but I have no where else to go."

Goku frowned and placed his hands on Kaika's shoulders, "Then come with me then. It'll be fun. Sanzo wouldn't mind at all neither Gojyo nor Hakkai."

Sanzo then came into the kitchen with a gun in his hand, "I thought I heard some youkai."

"Me and Kaika took care of it." Goku said cheerfully.

Kaika nodded with out speaking as Sanzo approached her, "Mr. Sanzo?"

"You are that girl who served us food earlier..." Sanzo said scaring Kaika with his tone of voice.

"So you are the girl that this monkey was talking about..." Sanzo said.

Kaika stuttered, "Y-Yes. I am...my name is Kaika Mr. Sanzo."

Sanzo put his gun away and pulled out a paper fan, "God don't call me that."

"Okay Sanzo." Kaika said switching from fromality.

Sanzo sighed then smacked Goku in the back of his head with the paper fan,"Okay you damn monkey, what the hell have I told you about running off?"

"Ow but Sanzo, Kaika and Mr. Hosan were in trouble and a pretty girl like that doesn't need to be hurt at all!" Goku said rubbing his head.

Kaika just stood there and watched the two blankly until she giggled, "You two are funny."

"Huh-wait a minute...you think I am funny?" Goku asked amazed.

"Yes, you and Sanzo." Kaika answered cheerfully.

"C'mon Sanzo lets bring her with us. She's cool!" Goku pleaded stupidly as Sanzo gave him a pissed off look.

Sanzo then grumbled, "Fine monkey-as long as she makes you happy instead of thinking about food then that is fine with me."

Kaika then nodded, "Sanzo I will make sure Goku gets some rest. I promise that."

"Yeah well, I'm going to bed. See you two later in the morning..." Sanzo yawned before leaving the kitchen.

As Kaika watched Sanzo leave, Goku was staring at her. She didn't pay attention until she glanced at him a few moments later, "Goku?"

"Uh yeah?" Goku said blushing; hoping that she didn't see him stare at her.

Kaika then planted a kiss on Goku's cheek, "Thank you..."

Goku smiled gently returning the kiss, "Sure..."

"Goku go get some rest...I'll bring you some sheets." Kaika said sweeping the wooden floor.

"'Kay then. Goodnight." Goku said walking out. 


	2. Sleepover

The Nightmare of The Gods -  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to the Saiyuki series. I own Oc characters...Kaika, Murasaki, Shiaku, and Ren.

Kaika- A girl from a town the sanzo ikkou enters. She kindly helps an old man who owns an inn but when the old man is confronted by youkai she meets goku. She has long dark black hair with violet tips-her eyes are dark blue.

Other oc descriptions later on in the chapters...

--

2: Sleepover...

Goku was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was silent but he was still not tired.

"I wonder if Kaika will be happy with me..." He thought.

Kaika opened the door quietly, and saw Goku still awake, "Oh you're still up."

Goku sat up instantly with sweat going down his face. "Oh Kaika-it's you! Um, what'cha doing?"

"I told you I was bringing back some sheets right?" Kaika said placing the folded sheets on the edge of the bed.

Goku nodded in agreement and crawled over to Kaika, "You're going back to your room?"

"Yes...I don't think you need any of my help right now. Um, do you?" Kaika blushed lightly.

Goku crawled closer to Kaika until their faces were inches away from touching. They just stared at each other silently until Goku kissed her. Goku then pulled himself away from her, "I'm sorry..."

Kaika smiled and kissed Goku back but pulled herself closer to him. She felt him tense a bit until he placed his hands on her sides. Goku then released her. Kaika smiled sweetly, "Well I better get going now. I'll see you in the morning Goku."

Kaika stood up and left the room quietly going back to hers. Goku didn't follow her he just went to sleep but Kaika sneaked back in the room and went under the covers as he slowly closed his eyes. "Kaika?"

"Shh..." Kaika kissed Goku deeply and fell asleep on him. Goku held Kaika gently in his arms and snored away.

Early in the morning; Kaika sneaked out of Goku's room and started sweeping up the front porch. Gojyo was outside taking a smoke. "So your name is Kaika?" he spoke.

Kaika held her head up and was startled, "Yes. Yes...my name is Kaika. Sunatoshi Kaika. You are Gojyo-aren't you?"

"Yeah-how did you know my name girlie?" Gojyo said turning to her.

Kaika smiled cheerfully, "Er well Goku told me you were a redheaded pervy kappa."

"What? Were the fuck is that monkey!" Gojyo jumped up as he glared at Kaika.

"Gojyo calm down..." Kaika said as he finished smoking. Hakkai and Sanzo heard Gojyo's yelling and stepped outside with Hakuryu on Hakkai's shoulder.

"What is the yelling about Gojyo? Oh hello miss Kaika." Hakkai said politely with a warm cheerful smile.

"Hello Hakkai." Kaika said cheerfully, "Hey Mr. Sanzo."

Sanzo had his hand on his face again with a sweat drop, "Don't call me that. I told you..."

"Oh sorry." Kaika sighed with a sweat drop.

Goku finally walked outside stretching until Gojyo bashed him in the head with his fist. "What the hell did you tell this girl?"

Kaika walked over to Goku and rubbed his head, "Goku, are you okay?"

Goku stuck his tongue out at Gojyo then rubbed his cheek against Kaika's chest, "Gojyo hit me-waah!"

Kaika laughed a bit and kissed Goku on the head, "Better?"

"Yeah um thanks." Goku said blushing. Gojyo and Sanzo nodded.

"Okay now lets get something to eat before we go. Miss Kaika can you cook up some breakfast?" Hakkai asked.

Kaika shook her head "yes" and headed into the kitchen. Goku followed her as he ran until Gojyo grabbed his shirt collar. "Hold it." Gojyo said as Goku thudded on the ground.

"Wha? Gojyo! I'm gonna help Kaika-lemme go!" Goku whined.

"Not until you tell me about that girlie girl you like so much!" Gojyo said holding his grip tight.

"Fine-I kinda like Kaika a lot and after last night..." Goku stopped.

"Last night? What the fuck did you do last night!" Gojyo began to shake Goku.

"I slept with her..." Goku said quietly.

"YOU AREN'T A VIRGIN NO MORE?" Gojyo yelled at Goku.

"No you freakin' kappa, we didn't do nothin' I swear it." Goku said angrily.

Gojyo dropped Goku on the ground and walked past him into the Inn. "You stupid monkey-at least somebody wants to screw you." he said laughing.

As Goku finally got back to the kitchen; Kaika was frying up eggs and bacon along cooking with other delicacies at the Inn-buttered biscuits and rice balls. "Woah! FOOD!" Goku made a face with drool coming from his mouth.

Goku shook his head and stood beside Kaika watching her silently until he uttered, "Um Kaika?"

Kaika jumped in shock as she dropped a spoon on the floor, "Gah! Oh Goku...it's just you, sorry I didn't notice you there."

Goku picked the spoon up and smiled cheerfully, "Yeah Gojyo was holding me back for a moment talking about you. I think they all are 'kay with you now. What'dya think?"

Kaika took the spoon from Goku and put it in the sink, "Yeah I think they are all okay."

Goku smiled and sniffed the air, "It smells goood...so when can we eat Kaika?"

"In a few minutes. You seem to be hungry every time don't you?" Kaika giggled as she turned the gas stove down. She then placed the fried eggs and bacon on plates. "Tell Sanzo and the others the food is ready Goku."

"Right," Goku ran out the door quickly and pushed all three of them into the kitchen, "Here they are-the food is ready now!"

Kaika handed each of them a plate and a fork and a knife, "Dig in I got a lot more if you want."

Hakkai thanked Kaika and headed into the dining room along with Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo. The four ate happily while the other guests ate too.

Mr. Hosan and his daughter, Terice came into the kitchen while Kaika was finish cooking. "So how is my other daughter doing?" Mr. Hosan asked cheerfully.

"Oh! Mr. Hosan, Terice, I was just finishing breakfast." Kaika said stammering as she wiped her hands under the cold water running from the sink. "You two may eat as well, there is plenty."

"Well Kaika, since you are leaving...here." Mr. Hosan gave Kaika a pair of black gloves and new clothes.

"uh...what is this for?" Kaika seemed confused.

Terice laughed and patted Kaika on the shoulder, "Me and my father decided to give you a gift before you leave Kaika. You've been great help since my father found you the day you were left at the Inn. You're like a younger sister to me. So, in other words, when you leave don't forget about us."

"...Yes! I promise I won't forget you both, thank you so much." Kaika cried happily as Goku entered the kitchen for some more food. "Kaika? Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah...I'm alright Goku." Kaika said wiping her tears away. "I'm going to put these clothes on."

Mr. Hosan coughed a bit while Kaika went to the bathroom to change, "So young, you are a very lucky boy in having her heart."

Goku turned to Mr. Hosan and Terice, "Huh? What'cha talkin' about?"

Terice began to explain, "Well, you see, Kaika has been an orphan since we first found her at our Inn. No one left us a note so father decided to take care of Kaika. She never mentioned about asking us where her parents were so she wasn't that much happy or sad. I wanted to see her smile for once but I guess it was her chance meeting you..."

"So I make Kaika happy?" Goku asked still a bit confused.

"Yes, it seems so..." Terice finished. Kaika came out of the bathroom with a black sleeveless turtleneck top and some dark blue jeans. She had the black gloves on to match the outfit. Goku's face was completely red.

"So what do you all think?" Kaika asked. "Goku?"

"It's cool!" Goku said finally. Terice and Mr. Hosan agreed.

"Well, I guess I better get going then...thank you Terice, Mr. Hosan." Kaika said as she carried a large looking lunch box in her arms.

"Yes, becareful Kaika and come back soon." Mr. Hosan waved.

Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai were outside in the jeep waiting for the two. As Goku and Kaika walked out; Gojyo's red eyes widened a bit, "Look at that stash. What the hell do you have in there?"

"Food stuff, first aid stuff, and extra stuff. I made cookies and rice balls if you want some while we are on the road." Kaika said.

"Hell yeah bring that in here." Gojyo said lifting the box out of Kaika's arms.

In the jeep, Goku sat Kaika in his lap, "Sorry if we don't have much room..."

Kaika blushed lightly, "No, that's okay. I mean I don't mind, really."

"Okay now lets get on the road." Hakkai said driving. 


	3. Driving on

The Nightmare of The Gods -  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to the Saiyuki series. I own Oc characters...Kaika, Murasaki, Shiaku, and Ren.

Kaika- A girl from a town the sanzo ikkou enters. She kindly helps an old man who owns an inn but when the old man is confronted by youkai she meets goku. She has long dark black hair with violet tips-her eyes are dark blue.

Other oc descriptions later on in the chapters...

--

3: Driving on...

It was warmer in the afternoon and Kaika was sleeping quietly. Goku just watched Kaika sleep while the others focused on the road.

"Hey Goku tell me something about Kaika that you feel." Hakkai said cheerfully.

Goku blushed trying to think of something to say, "Uh well she is cute um...what did you want me to say?"

"Haha! This chibi chimp don't know shit about girls here." Gojyo laughed.

Goku twitched, "Ah shut up you pervy kappa!"

Gojyo bit the end of his cigarette tightly, "Wanna take me on you damn monkey? I can kick your ass if you choose to piss me off any further!"

Hakkai laughed as Sanzo stood up in his seat his gun pointing to Goku and Gojyo. "Okay you dumb asses stop the fighting or you'll be pissing lead!" Sanzo ordered.

Kaika yawned and rubbed her cheek against Goku's shoulder. Goku smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Kaika? Ya up yet?" he said gently.

Kaika opened her eyes slowly and saw Sanzo holding his gun. "Um don't Sanzo priests use sutras instead of guns?" she asked a bit curious.

Sanzo grumbled, "Guns are optional from where I come from."

"Ooh and paper fans too right?" Gojyo teased laughing. "Our Sanzo is popular with the youkai."

"Watch it asshole or you are going to be bald and dead..." Sanzo warned him as he opened the newspaper and began to read.

Kaika looked at Goku while he was wide awake. "Goku?"

"Uh yeah?" Goku looked at her with a cheerful smile. This smile made Kaika somewhat blush lightly.

"Ignore it when Gojyo calls you a monkey." Kaika said knowing that Gojyo was beside her listening. "Because you are a cute one!"

Goku hugged Kaika tightly almost making her lose her breathe, "Yay! Kaika doesn't think that I'ma stupid monkey!"

"Becareful idiot-she's about to choke harder if you keep squeezing her like that." Gojyo said hitting Goku on the back of his head.

"It's nice to know that you are awake miss Kaika." Hakkai said.

Kaika shook her head happily and opened the lunch box, "Is anybody hungry? I have some fried shrimp, ox tail, rice balls, dried squid, and more."

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna rice ball!" Goku said as Kaika handed him a pair of rice balls.

Gojyo pulled out some dried squid and began eating it while Kaika handed Sanzo some ox tail.

"This stuff rocks!" Goku complimented as he scarffed down the rice balls quickly.

"Thanks, it only took me a few minutes to make it so enjoy to having some more okay?" Kaika smiled cheerfully.

"Hell yeah I'll get some more!" Gojyo said chewing on the dried squid.

"Well at least those two aren't fighting..." Sanzo mumbled reading his newspaper.

"Hey girlie, what are you?" Gojyo asked.

"It's Kaika you kappa." Kaika answered in a mouthy way.

Goku laughed with pieces of rice covering around his mouth, "Haha! She called you kappa!"

Gojyo twitched a bit and bashed Goku on the head with a fist, "Shaddup!"

"Hey don't hurt Goku you freakin' kappa or I'll kick your ass!" Kaika said holding on to Goku gently.

Goku gave Kaika a smirk then turned to Gojyo with a grin, "See that-I guess not all girls like you huh Gojyo?"

Gojyo nodded, "Ahh shut your mouth and go to hell!"

"Already been there when I first saw your face!" Goku backfired.

Sanzo grunted while he chewed a bit of his food, "Stupid kids..."

"Hey you would make a decent father Sanzo." Hakkai complimented.

"You want a death wish too...?" Sanzo turned to Hakkai.

Hakkai laughed calmly, "No, I don't think so."

Kaika looked at the clear sky and then looked around her surroundings, "So where are we?"

"In the desert. I guess we are in the middle of nowhere for now." Sanzo answered.

"Oh..." Kaika glanced away from the scenary and looked down at her hands. There were cuts on her wrists but not the type to get from a blade of a weapon but a youkai.

Goku grabbed Kaika's hands and looked at them closely, "You gotta few cuts there. How did ya get them?"

Kaika's voice was shaken, "Um, well, you see I was attacked by some youkai in the village where I used to live."

Goku sighed and pressed Kaika's hands against his cheeks, "The cuts ain't from normal youkai. Your blood smells fresh still even though ya scar is dry."

Kaika's eyes widened, "...So you guys aren't normal youkai either, I can tell."

"I'm a child of taboo, Hakkai got the thousand-youkai curse, and our monkey Goku is a 500 year old youkai. So what are you girlie?" Gojyo began puffing on his cigarette.

"Damn it Gojyo, her name is Kaika!" Goku said.

"I am also a youkai..." Kaika said calmly.

Everyone went completely silent at her words. Hakkai then spoke, "You are what you are, Miss Kaika, a youkai. That doesn't mean you are a bad person. Do you always have something to keep you from losing control?"

Kaika glanced down at her black violet bracelet, "Yeah, it's my bracelet."

Sanzo turned around to see it and then he suddenly remember seeing Kaika as he thought, "She used to be one of Goku's first friends 500 years ago. But why is she here in this world? She wasn't confined like Goku was but she never left his side..."

"I don't remember much about my birth or why I am a youkai but I guess it is best not to think that then." Kaika said with a sigh.

Goku frowned at seeing Kaika sad and nudged her, "Hey don't worry Kaika I don't remember that stuff either. We'll be okay."

Kaika looked up at Goku and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Goku I needed that."

Goku's face went red and he nodded, "Yeah..."

Gojyo busted out laughing, "Damn Goku you look like a fucking tomatoe every time this girl kisses you!"

"Shut up you fuckin' kappa!" Goku said as he hugged Kaika.

Kaika giggled and Hakkai spoke cheerfully, "It's cute that Goku has a friend to keep him company now."

"Yeah now he has a play-mate!" Gojyo finished.

Kaika slapped Gojyo in the back of his head, "Be quiet you shitty kappa!"

"Now look who is on my side!" Goku said cheerfully as Kaika went back to sleep. 


	4. Attack

The Nightmare of The Gods -  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to the Saiyuki series. I own Oc characters...Kaika, Murasaki, Shiaku, and Ren.

Kaika- A girl from a town the sanzo ikkou enters. She kindly helps an old man who owns an inn but when the old man is confronted by youkai she meets goku. She has long dark black hair with violet tips-her eyes are dark blue.

Other oc descriptions later on in the chapters...

--

4: Attack...

The sun was setting and wandering possessed youkai began creeping around the jeep.

Kaika was awake as she sensed a large number of youkai coming after the group. "Youkai..."

Goku held Kaika in his arms as Kaika was his arms bridal style, "You sense it too? There is a lot of them."

Sanzo placed his hand on his gun, "Get ready, this isn't some party to enjoy Kaika."

Goku placed Kaika on her feet as Kaika's nails grew longer and sharper, "Yeah I understand."

"Woah! You keep good care of your nails don't you?" Gojyo asked as Kaika's nails stopped growing in length.

"Heh, I guess you could say that." Kaika shrugged.

"Kaika, tell me is this an extent of your power?" Hakkai asked.

"Not even a bit of it Hakkai." Kaika said as a youkai tackled her.

Kaika stabbed the youkai in abdomen and continued her nails through the neck and past the skull.

Blood covered her nails as she jumped up, "Too simple minded. We will be able to finish these freaks quickly."

Goku jumped up in excitement and pulled out his nyoi-bo. "Woo hoo! I'm up for the challenge-if you could even call it that!"

Gojyo pulled out his weapon as Hakuryu, Hakkai's dragon and the jeep, started blasting fire at the youkai approaching them.

"This is a good welcome committee." Hakkai said blasting some youkai away.

"Speak for yourself, it's them or us, make a decision." Sanzo said shooting a few youkai in the head.

Kaika backed away a few steps and clasped her nails together trying to wipe the blood off her hands.

"Woah-so girlie is a neat freak huh?" Gojyo said as he stabbed one of the youkais from behind.

Kaika shook her head a bit, "No way. Not when I am fighting. I'm a neat freak later on when the battle is over."

Goku backed up behind Kaika and their backs met, "We better get this done before any one unexpected shows up."

Kaika nodded in agreement, "Got it."

Goku threw Kaika in the air and Kaika landed on a youkai's head with her feet. She then hopped from one youkai to another.

"Come and get me." Kaika taunted to the remaining youkai.

"I guess girlie is more than she appears to be." Gojyo said watching Kaika move around.

Hakkai chuckled, "Yes, Miss Kaika is very interesting. What do you think Sanzo?"

"She is alright but she is strong enough to defend herself." Sanzo said putting his gun in the air right when a youkai flew over him.

"Sanzo!" Kaika called out.

Sanzo gave Kaika a grin and shot the youkai in the stomach, "Don't worry about me. This is nothing compared to what we have all faced before."

Kaika smiled as she landed on the ground finally, "Okay."

Goku ran up to Kaika and jabbed a youkai in the stomach, "How you doin' with this Kaika?"

"Heh, pretty fair here Goku. We should be done with this bunch shortly." Kaika estimated counting on the remaining youkai.

"Only a few more left." Goku said as he pointed to the five youkai.

"I'll take care of that." Hakkai said as he blasted a ball of chi at the youkai.

All the youkais were gone and the whole area looked like a war's grave. Kaika's nails grew back to being human length and she fell on her knees.

Goku wrapped his arms around Kaika as she began to pant heavily and sweat. "Kaika! Kaika are you okay!"

"...Go...ku." Kaika mumbled as she passed out on the ground.

"Kaika! Open your eyes!" Goku said as he shook Kaika recklessly.

Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo ran up to the two and noticed Kaika not breathing normally.

"Goku calm down...Miss Kaika is only tired." Hakkai said.

"Yeah, our girlie here can take about as much fighting time she can spend." Gojyo said putting his weapon away.

"Goku let's camp out for the night. Kaika has been doing a lot lately since this morning so I guess it is best to let her rest." Sanzo suggested.

Everyone looked at Sanzo surprisingly. "Sanzo?" Goku questioned him.

"What the hell do you want you stupid monkey! Go get Kaika on a sleeping bag. You go take care of her, she is your responsibility now." Sanzo finished.

"Uh yeah, Hakuryu can you turn back into th' jeep?" Goku asked the white dragon.

"Kyu!" Hakuryu smiled and transformed back into the jeep.

Goku pulled out the sleeping bags and emergency supplies, "Okay, here we go."

Hakuryu changed back into his dragon form and opened the sleeping bag as Goku laid Kaika down on it.

"This will be a temporary spot for us." Hakkai said calmly making a fire with his chi.

"Yeah-the girlie isn't any trouble to us anyway. She is quite handy." Gojyo commented.

"Her name is KAIKA!" Goku shouted at Gojyo as he placed Kaika on the sleeping bag.

"Damn monkey calm down, I'll call the girlie by her name more often, got it?" Gojyo said rubbing his ear.

Goku glanced at the fire, "Yeah, you better start calling Kaika by her name..."

Kaika laid on top of the sleeping bag silently as she mumbled, "Goku...I'm sorry."

Goku leaned over to Kaika as he placed a hand on her forehead, "Kaika, you were great, ya shouldn't be sorry. We will have to face dangerous encounters once in a while but ya can handle yourself and I'll be there to protect ya."

Kaika made a weak smile, "Thank you...Son Goku."

Goku leaned closer over Kaika and stared at her face, "She looks so..."

"So what? So hot to you?" Gojyo asked.

Goku had his face covered in embarrassment, "Gojyo wait a minute I didn't say-!"

"You were thinking it, I know you Goku. I know how you are when it comes to women liking me but this girl is the one you wanna keep to yourself, isn't that right?" Gojyo said leaning back smoking a cigarette.

"Dammit Gojyo shut up!" Goku shouted.

Sanzo slapped Goku and Gojyo with the paper fan, "You two be quiet! Kaika is sleep and I am still trying to find out what she really is."

"Miss Kaika said she was a youkai." Hakkai said placing an ice pack on Kaika's forehead.

"Yeah but that still doesn't mean a damn thing compared to how she fights." Sanzo finished. 


	5. Nightmares

The Nightmare of The Gods -  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to the Saiyuki series. I own Oc characters...Kaika, Murasaki, Shiaku, and Ren.

Kaika- A girl from a town the sanzo ikkou enters. She kindly helps an old man who owns an inn but when the old man is confronted by youkai she meets goku. She has long dark black hair with violet tips-her eyes are dark blue.

Other oc descriptions later on in the chapters...

--

5: Nightmares..

"Kaika...Kaika, do you remember?" A voice called out in her head.

"What?" Kaika thought, "Remember what?"

"Your past...the reason why you were are destined to be with Son Goku." The voice continued.

"Destiny?" Kaika repeated.

"Yes, destiny, the reason why you and Son Goku are together again..."

"Again? Together? No, I do not remember anything about my past!"

"Yes you do remember! That is why you had to be put away for a very long time Kaika..."

"What are you talking about! My destiny with Son Goku? Is this a bunch of bull shit or what?"

Kaika woke up feeling a chill from the ice pack on her forehead, "Ah...what happened?"

Goku smiled at her voice and leaned over Kaika, "You fainted. Are ya better now?"

Kaika sat up removing the ice pack, "Yes, yes. I am better now. Tell me Goku-what are we going to do?"

"Huh?" Goku looked confused.

"You mean you didn't have the same dream?" Kaika questioned.

"Nope sorry." Goku apologized. "Don't know what'cha talking about."

"The dream...you don't have it. I guess that means..." Kaika sighed.

Goku's eyes widened as he saw Kaika frown and hugged her, "I'm sorry Kaika I didn't mean to make you sad."

Kaika snuggled against him, "Goku it's okay, I am okay now so lets just get going."

"No way girlie, not in that sorta condition you are in." Gojyo said.

"Miss Kaika please rest. You shouldn't be moving at all when you just fainted." Hakkai suggested.

"But I-I don't want to be in the way of stopping you guys." Kaika said.

"Hey we needed to take a break anyway after seeing you pass out like that god I hope you don't do another stunt like that again." Sanzo said smoking.

"Goku?" Kaika turned to Goku.

"Yeah?" Goku asked.

"Um...I'm sorry for bothering you." Kaika apologized.

"Nah, it's okay don't worry about it. You just go back to sleep and we will leave in the morning." Goku said smiling cheerfully.

"Now you two kids go to sleep." Gojyo said with a grin.

"Shut the hell up Gojyo!" Kaika and Goku spat out at the same time.

Sanzo and Hakkai looked at the two with a surprised look on their faces. The same was with Gojyo.

"Okay Kaika go to sleep." Goku said before Kaika drifted off.

"Kaika, why do you not remember?" The voice said.

"Why should I remember it is pointless to."

"No it is not. You should remember Kaika-he does not remember either."

"Son Goku? He didn't even remember having the same dream..."

"He forgets about everything easily...you should know that but you can't remember..."

"Can't remember...forgets about everything? What?"

Kaika woke up sweating all over while the others were sleep except for Goku. Goku was watching the fire carefully.

"Goku?" Kaika asked.

"Yeah?" Goku responded still watching the fire continue.

"I just had another dream again..." Kaika said rubbing her cheek as Goku crawled over to her.

"A dream...?" Goku asked as he sat down.

Kaika nodded, "Yes...but you forget...don't you?"

"Forget? Huh? Wha-?" Goku looked confused.

Kaika sighed and leaned over to hug him, "Goku..."

Goku caught her in his arms and hugged her, "..."

"Goku." Kaika murmured as she began to cry quietly, "I can't remember...anything about my past."

Goku's golden brown eyes snapped open, then glanced down at Kaika slowly and he hugged Kaika tighter, "Kaika-you are..."

"You shouldn't be sad just 'cause you forget." Goku said sadly. 


	6. Accident

The Nightmare of The Gods -  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to the Saiyuki series. I own Oc characters...Kaika, Murasaki, Shiaku, and Ren.

Kaika- A girl from a town the sanzo ikkou enters. She kindly helps an old man who owns an inn but when the old man is confronted by youkai she meets goku. She has long dark black hair with violet tips-her eyes are dark blue.

Other oc descriptions later on in the chapters...

--

6: Accident

As the five continued through the desert and headed into a common native town. There were a few flyers of youkai being spotted around the area. Everyone stopped at a near by inn to check in.

The Inn's clerk was a young woman with mid-length teal blue hair and green eyes, "So that is five for two rooms is that correct?"

"Yes," Hakkai answered as the woman handed him the two keys.

"Miss Kaika, you shall have your own room." Hakkai handed a key over to Kaika.

Kaika shook her head as Goku sighed, "I wanna stay with Kaika."

"Shut it monkey, you staying in the same room with her is-" Sanzo stopped as he noticed Gojyo hitting on the young woman.

Sanzo then pulled out his paper fan and slapped Gojyo in the back of his head, "No flirting you freak."

"Hey I was making nice with a lady you crusty old monk!" Gojyo spat out.

"You can come in my room any time Goku." Kaika whispered.

"Sure thanks." Goku said cheerfully.

"Okay now that that's settled. Let's prepare on supplies." Hakkai clasped his hands together.

Everyone except Kaika glared at Hakkai silently.

"I'll do some shopping." Kaika said raising her hand in mid-air.

"I'll go wit' Kaika ta make sure she isn't in trouble!" Goku suggested.

"Fine, go ahead but come back before sunset." Sanzo said handing Kaika some money.

"Hey I'm gonna be on my way too." Gojyo said walking off.

"Jesus, I knew that man was going to leave." Sanzo said tapping the paper fan on the back of his head.

"Okay you all I'm going to go." Kaika said as she walked out.

"Hey wait up!" Goku stumbled after her.

In the town, Kaika started shopping for missing food supplies. Goku stood beside her as he was drooling over some rice balls.

"Here Goku," Kaika said handing over a rice ball to Goku, "I paid for it already so go on and eat."

Goku took the rice ball and blushed at Kaika, "Hey Kaika, lets go to a park so you can take a break."

"Huh? But I already started...well, I have been busy but...okay then." Kaika smiled.

The two headed over to the park and sat at an empty table looking at the sky. Goku didn't even touch his riceball at all as he glanced at Kaika for a few moments, "Uh Kaika?"

"Yes Goku?" Kaika answered.

"Um there is uh something I uh want to tell you but..." Goku gulped as he started to grip his riceball hard in his hand.

"I want you to know that-!" Goku was about to speak until a nyoi-bo appeared smashing the table.

"Goku isn't that your?" Kaika hopped up looking at it.

Goku shivered a bit, "Hell no!" He then turned to the other boy who changed his nyoi-bo back to normal. The boy looked exactly like Goku but his pants were different.

"Kaika stay behind me." Goku ordered angrily. Kaika agreed and ran behind Goku.

"Don't listen to him Kaika, it's me the Goku you really remember." The boy said.

Kaika's eyes widened with fear and confusion, "No! This can't be-I can't remember my past, I'm not suppose to!"

Goku pulled out his nyoi-bo in front of them, "Stay away from Kaika you freak show. I dunno who the fuck you are but stay the hell away from her!"

The boy laughed in disgust, "Please, you don't even remember Kaika's true name or purpose."

"Huh? What the hell-her name is Kaika! K-A-I-K-A!" Goku shouted.

The boy charged at Goku with out warning and slammed his nyoi-bou into Goku's, "Give me Kaika!"

"No way...!" Goku shoved the boy back a few feet and changed his nyoi-bou's length longer.

Kaika stood there shaking as the boy kept begging Goku to hand her over. "No...I can't remember, I'm not suppose to..." She thought sadly.

"My memories of the past are gone and locked up forever, I can't remember any of them at all. Then why did that boy say he was the real Goku I remember?"

"Kaika!" Goku said as he picked her up dodging the nyoi-bou.

Kaika shook her head, "Sorry Goku I just lost my train of thought."

"Oh that's okay, I do it sometimes too. But we gotta kick this guy's ass or we will get in trouble." Goku said excited.

"Fine then. We shall do that." Kaika said with a grin on her face.

Kaika placed herself on her feet and her nails grew longer and sharper, "I am gonna tear into strips of flesh little boy..."

Kaika suddenly jumped onto the boy's shoulder's and jabbed her nails into his chest. Blood began pouring slowly from the jagged wound.

Kaika then got off of the boy and landed on her blood stained hands and feet. She took a strange look at her nails then shook her head trying to keep her humanity, "No...I won't do this-not anymore."

Goku looked worried and hugged Kaika from behind knowing what she was about to do, "Kaika...you can go back now."

Kaika changed back into her human form limping from in front as she hung weakly in Goku's arms, "Thank you..."

"Man Kaika, I never knew you could be that strong." Goku smiled cheerfully.

Kaika laughed a bit, "Heh heh...I never knew either."

"I wonder how everyone else is doing..." Goku said picking up a bag.

"Yeah, lets go see." Kaika said cheerfully.

The two walked out of the park and headed over to the Inn. Kaika poked through the door, "Is anyone here?"

"Get down!" Sanzo said as he fired a few shots at the door.

"Waah!" Kaika and Goku ducked not noticing the other Sanzo being blown back.

Sanzo loaded more of his ammo in his pistol and ran up to us. "Damn it. That bastard may have my appearance but the hell that is not me." Sanzo said angrily.

"You got a copy too?" Kaika asked. "Goku had a copy in the park earlier today."

"What? Then that means Hakkai and Gojyo also has a copy of their own. What the hell is going on?" Sanzo said looking at the dead copy.

"I'm gonna go find them. The copies are still out there!" Kaika said standing up. Goku grabbed Kaika by the wrist and didn't let go.

"Don't think I am leaving you by yourself and getting in ta fights like that. You must be out of your mind!" Goku said.

"Fine. You two go on out and look for Gojyo and Hakkai, I'll search around-! He's gone." Sanzo said looking at the door way.

"No way! That thing can't just simply vanish!" Goku said shocked. Kaika nodded in agreement.

"This is crazy. I'm gonna find them now." Kaika said walking away. Goku stood up and followed her. 


	7. Fighting

The Nightmare of The Gods -  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to the Saiyuki series. I own Oc characters...Kaika, Murasaki, Shiaku, and Ren.

Kaika- A girl from a town the sanzo ikkou enters. She kindly helps an old man who owns an inn but when the old man is confronted by youkai she meets goku. She has long dark black hair with violet tips-her eyes are dark blue.

Other oc descriptions later on in the chapters...

--

7: Fighting...

"How in the heck are we suppose to fight copies if we can't tell th' difference!" Goku questioned.

"It is simple-look at the clothes they are wearing!" Kaika smiled, "That was how I could tell the copy from you."

Goku blushed lightly and smiled back, "Right."

"But that copy kept repeating himself-the real Goku I remembered. What was he talking about?" Kaika said.

Goku stopped walking and looked down at the ground, "He said that you and I were suppose to remember each other...I know some things about you from the past...but I guess you still don't remember much do you?"

"No! That is not true! I do remember you-I-!" Kaika stopped and her eyes widened. "So it is true...we were both locked up."

"Locked up...I remember now we both were separated from each other. Something happened, I was placed on top of a mountain top covered in complete snow." Goku said, "But you always came to visit even when you got sick. I told you to stop but you laughed as you got worse and denied my order."

"...I remember now." Kaika said, "Goku lets go. Gojyo and Hakkai might be in trouble."

"Yeah," Goku said as he took Kaika's hand and began to run.

The two ran and noticed Gojyo fighting his copy. "Damn it! What the hell is going on here!" Gojyo asked us as he blocked the copy's weapon.

"There are copies Gojyo. I don't know how they got here but it seems that they have been created by the youkai." Kaika explained.

"Copies are being created? That's bullshit. I ain't gonna lose to these friggin' bastards!" Gojyo said stabbing the copy.

The copy backed away for a moment then threw its weapon through Kaika's chest. Kaika fell on the ground with a loud thud as blood seeped in to the ground.

"Go...ku." Kaika said coughing up blood. The copy laughed until Goku kicked it in the wound. "You bastard!" Goku snarled as his headband broke into small pieces.

Goku's ears were now pointed and longer along with his nails. His teeth were sharper too like a normal youkai. Goku didn't say anything as he just growled at the copy. The copy just grinned, "I see this is the boy's true form."

"Goku!" Gojyo said surprised.

Goku ignored him and began to attack the copy with out saying a word. Everyone just watch the two until Goku broke the copy's neck. Goku then turned to Gojyo and began attacking him.

"Stupid piss ant!" Gojyo said blocking Goku from biting him by covering Goku's mouth with his hand, "I'm tired of you having your crappy tantrums!"

Goku punched Gojyo in the stomach sending him to stumble on the ground.

"G-Goku!" Kaika called out. Goku turned to her with out a word and gave her an evil smirk. Goku then approached Kaika and kneeled down to her. Sniffing the blood from her stomach he began to lick the wound.

Kaika gasped at the flick of his tongue and began to giggle, "Goku...stop."

Goku ignored her protest and began swirling his tongue around the wound sucking and licking all the blood away. He then ran his nails over Kaika's chest gently with out leaving a scrape.

"Goku?" Kaika questioned his actions. Goku looked up at Kaika's face and started nipping at her neck. Goku then bit her neck gently.

Kaika's eyes widened as Goku deepened his fangs into her neck slowly. "Kai...ka." He murmured as drops of blood flooded into his mouth.

"Goku." Kaika said clearly and she held Goku in her arms. Goku didn't struggle as he kept drinking her blood lightly.

"Goku...go to sleep." Kaika held her hands out in the air as the gold headband was repaired instantly and placed on Goku's head.

Goku slowly felt drowzy and fell asleep, "Kaika, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." Kaika smiled as she sat up holding Goku still.

"Kaika, I don't want to hurt you." Goku said looking like he was about to cry. Kaika smiled gently as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Without talking, Kaika picked Goku up weakly and walked over to Gojyo.

"So the monkey is out of it now?" Gojyo asked.

Kaika nodded, "Yeah he is sleeping..."

"I wonder how you were able to put the daiem back on his head. He isn't an easy going demon when that thing is removed." Gojyo sighed as he lit a cigarette.

"Well that is true but I don't want him being scared." Kaika smiled as she kissed Goku's forehead.

"Since it is clear over here, I'm going to go look for Hakkai now." Kaika said as she walked away.

Gojyo smiled as he watched her carry Goku, "She must be the one Goku is always looking for..."

As the two finally caught up to Hakkai; Hakkai was already dusting himself off cheerfully. "Oh hello Miss Kaika." he said.

"Hakkai! Wait you already destroyed the copy?" Kaika asked amazed as she looked at the dead copy.

"Yes, this copy was ruining this family's fruit stand. I didn't want them to lose their prosperity." Hakkai spoke kind words.

Kaika looked confused and shook her head up and down for no reason, "Okay...I guess that made some sense."

"Of course it does!" Hakkai added to the sarcastic remark, "If this family lost their job, especially what they have done for so many years then there would be no point to just forget about it simply."

"Oh now I get it!" Kaika said excited. The townspeople came out and cheered on Hakkai, Gojyo, Kaika, and Goku. They were loud but they also cheered on Sanzo who hated the attention.

The family who owned the fruit stand came out and thanked Kaika and Hakkai. While the shopkeeper's daughters thanked Gojyo as the Inn's manager and clerk thanked Sanzo.

"Damn it. All just because I let you all out of the Inn, we wound up causing all of the attention here. This happens again and again, over and over-why did this shit have to happen?" Sanzo complained leaning back in his seat.

"Check th' food!" Goku said excitedly as he ran over to the table while still holding Kaika's hand, "Look Kaika-this food smells good!"

"It certainly does Goku!" Kaika said now wearing a turtle neck sleeveless dark purple shirt. She chose to because she didn't want to let Goku see the scar he left on her neck.

"I hope we don't attract the next town we go to..." Kaika mumbled as she rubbed her hand on the back of her head.

"You got that right." Gojyo whispered.

"Certainty I guess more youkai will follow us even if we try to hide." Hakkai laughed.

"Damn it don't jynx it is already hell." Sanzo sighed.

"Come on Kaika lets eat!" Goku said getting a plate and handing one over to Kaika.

"Okay," Kaika said picking up a biscuit.

"Wow-you all are so kind. Stopping those demons from harming the town." An old woman said smiling.

"My please ma'm. It really wasn't much of a big deal though..." Kaika said trying to change the subject.

The old woman placed some fish, shrimp, and pork and Kaika's plate, "No but it was a big deal-youkai have been coming here until you all stopped them."

"Gah-Goku don't choke on that!" Kaika said patting Goku on the back hoping he wouldn't choke so badly.

Hakkai and Gojyo laughed cheerfully with Gojyo making a comment, "I hope our monkey doesn't die." 


	8. Another woman

The Nightmare of The Gods -  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to the Saiyuki series. I own Oc characters...Kaika, Murasaki, Shiaku, and Ren.

Shiaku-The shopkeeper's daughter and a waitress at a private stripping club; she seems arrogant but somewhat kind hearted. Her eyes are pink and her hair color is orange.

Other oc descriptions later on in the chapters...

--

8: Another woman...

"Well I'm gonna go out for the night." Gojyo said as he walked out the door.

It was already night time and Gojyo walked over to a night club. There was a rave with drunks,whores, and more.

As Gojyo sat down at the counter, a waitress came up to him calmly, "May you want anything to drink sir?"

Gojyo didn't glance at her until he noticed her pink eyes. "Wait a minute-I remember you." he said, "Aren't you that shopkeeper's-?"

"Shh. I am so but keep it quiet. I am earning money so that my father could keep his shop and pay for his bills." the waitress explained, "Fuck and now I had to find you here. This is a bunch of shit."

"Hey Lady I see ya got your own problems but since youkai have been following my ass I don't see you doing anything." Gojyo spat out.

"Aww give me a freaking break! I've been hearing that bull since you guys been here and caused my father to yell at me just because your damn copy ruined the inside." The waitress walked away taking another man's order.

"So he did do that shit making..." Gojyo muttered. "Hey what is your name anyway?"

The waitress turned to him, "The name's Shiaku. What's yours hero?"

"It's Sha Gojyo. The hot half demon according to many ladies all over this place." Gojyo said with a mocking tone.

"Heh, give it a rest. I am not interested for your information. So you are the only demon in your group of heroes?" Shiaku asked rubbing an empty glass.

Gojyo looked up at the lighted ceiling, "Well there is the monkey, his girlfriend and Hakkai. Sanzo is just a human priest. But that monkey's girlfriend is something else..."

"I see that is very interesting, so what type of demon are you?" Shiaku said with a grin.

"I'm a water sprite-it ain't somethin' to be really proud and all." Gojyo said glaring at Shiaku, "But for a shopkeeper's daughter you look hotter than I thought."

"Someone had to be the badgirl of the five even though I am the youngest." Shiaku said with a chuckle.

"How old?" Gojyo asked.

"21 going on 22 tommorow. Why ask?" Shiaku said as Gojyo leaned closer until their faces almost touched.

"Have you ever had some fun with a half demon before?" Gojyo playfully asked.

"No, not really..." Shiaku answered with a smirk. "I think it would be really fun though if we did have some fun."

Gojyo gave Shiaku a laugh, "Well ask your boss if you could leave early. Then we will have some fun."

"Hey Goku! That wasn't fair!" Kaika said laughing as she and Goku were having a pillow fight.

"Come on Kaika, don't be scared of me!" Goku laughed cheerfully.

"Of course I'm not scared of you why would I be?" Kaika giggled as she tackled Goku on the floor.

Goku sighed as he noticed the scar on Kaika's neck, "Because..." he touched Kaika's scar gently which caused her to flinch, "I was the one who hurt you."

Kaika blushed and touched Goku's hand, "Goku...I am still not afraid of what you could do."

"If you aren't then please removed it." Goku pointed to his headband.

"Are you sure about this?" Kaika asked.

"Yeah," Goku nodded right before Kaika slipped the headband off. Instantly, Goku changed into demon form and glared at Kaika with a grin.

Kaika placed Goku's headband on the table until he pinned his body against hers to the wall. "Kaika..." he growled.

"Goku-I am-!" Kaika tried to speak right before Goku forced his lips on hers.

"Kaika...I remember the taste of your blood," it was Goku's voice speaking. "When I am in this form, I wound up hurting so many people but I only do so little to you."

"Goku I am sorry to have worried you." Kaika said softly as she placed her hands on his chest, "I shouldn't let you feel so much pain when we were..."

"I want to deflower you so badly, my urges are changing into powers that should not be allowed. Let me take you Kaika." Goku said shaking a little in fear.

Kaika hid her face as she blushed deeply, "Goku...I want you to but is this the right time?"

"I do not know but all I want to do is keep you by my side until we both can sleep forever." Goku's demon voice caught in now.

Kaika smiled and kissed him gently, "Goku take me but not now. I can't let us slow the other's down."

"I will have you one day Kaika, we both can count on it." Goku said as he laid Kaika on her bed.

"Goku...do you want to change back?" Kaika asked.

"No not yet." Goku growled in his demon voice as he laid on top of Kaika, "I want to stay in my demon form and feel your warmth..."

"Okay Goku...after you fall asleep then I'll change you back." Kaika running her fingers through Goku's hair.

Goku's demon eyes concentrated on Kaika's face as he rubbed his cheek against her chest gently; he then ran his fingers under her nightgown and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Kaika, your body is warm why is that?" Goku asked simply in his human voice; when he used his demon it was a bit deeper and rough.

Kaika looked at the ceiling trying to explain to him easily, "Well our blood makes us warm. We are warm-blooded on the inside ."

"Kaika, you know so much but you don't want to know so much. You will understand more and more as we get older." Goku said.

"I guess I have to agree with you there." Kaika sighed, "Even though we are linked but will the chain break so easily now that we remember so?"

"Yes." Goku said as he breathed heavily in Kaika's nightgown before dozing off.

Kaika laughed gently, "You may be older but our memories of the past are fading slowly as we begin to remember them..."

Kaika then placed her hand on Goku's forehead causing the headband to reappear and change him back into human form, "Now I better get some sleep too." 


	9. More youkai and Shiaku

The Nightmare of The Gods -  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to the Saiyuki series. I own Oc characters...Kaika, Murasaki, Shiaku, and Ren.

Shiaku-The shopkeeper's daughter and a waitress at a private stripping club; she seems arrogant but somewhat kind hearted. Her eyes are pink and her hair color is orange.

Other oc descriptions later on in the chapters...

--

9: More youkai and Shiaku...

"Shit! Do youkai come out like this!" Shiaku said pulling out a few daggers.

"I see your packed." Gojyo commented.

"Can't be too safe out here I should say." Shiaku started to twirl a knife around her finger.

Gojyo pulled out his weapon and was back to back against Shiaku, "Now lets have some fun Shiaku."

"Hey I'm up for it!" Shiaku laughed as she flung one of her knives into a youkai's throat.

The youkai stumbled on the floor and tried to sit up slowly, "Why you-who are you!"

"I am Murini Shiaku, but for this intro I don't think I should explain it to you any time soon should I?" Shiaku said before she slit the youkai's head off.

"I see you got some experience in fighting Shiaku." Gojyo complimented as she stabbed one of the youkai's through the stomach.

"Heh, a girl's got to have her strong points when it comes to fighting but these things are just useless compared to what I can do." Shiaku said.

"Come on you bastards!" Gojyo said stabbing a few more youkais in the stomach.

"Hah, I don't think these demons are even worth it Gojyo lets just finish this and then we can have some fun." Shiaku said as she finished off the last one, "So it is true that these youkai follow you off and on, well is it an option if I am allowed to join you?"

"Hey no problem. You got your own ride though?" Gojyo said wiping the blood off the blade.

"Of course, my own motorcycle if that is okay with you." Shiaku said pleased, "I know that these youkai have not been themselves lately and also that there has been a wave causing them to act this way."

"A wave?" Gojyo asked.

"The townspeople have been talking about a few rumors going on...something about the minus wave, about that time youkai been acting wierdly around the town..." Shiaku began to explain.

"Hold on, lets talk about this at the Inn." Gojyo said looking at the scared people at the club.

"Yeah, you're right." Shiaku agreed.

The two headed over to the Inn, and called for Sanzo and Hakkai while Kaika and Goku were sleeping.

"Are you telling me that there is this thing called a "wave" causing the youkai to change like that instantly!" Sanzo almost yelled as he rose from the table.

"Sanzo calm down. Miss Shiaku is giving us reasonable information here." Hakkai said smiling cheerfully.

"Yeah can it priest!" Shiaku enforced pointing a finger toward him.

Sanzo sat back down in his chair pissed off but worse this time.

"Some group of youkai have been studying sutras and shit like that but we are not sure if that certain group of youkai caused the "wave"." Shiaku said adding on, "I had a friend who was a youkai but a few days ago when the the rumor began to spread he lost control of his sanity and attacked my older sisters and fled."

"Your friend who was a youkai lost his humanity to the "wave" is a clear understanding on what is happening." Hakkai said.

"Gyumaoh is after this." Shiaku muttered.

Everyone turned to her. "What did you just say!" Gojyo had his eyes shaking.

"That's it. The youkai must be trying to resurrect it's power." Shiaku almost shouted this time.

"Geez! So that is why the youkai are after us-they want us dead just because we are in their way." Gojyo laughed.

"Heh, it seems simple but just don't bet on it-Kaika is a key to their experiments." Shiaku said with a sigh.

"According to legends, Kaika that girl was a demon just like Goku but when he got locked up-Kaika never left his side. She, the demon of torment and regret loved Goku in the past. Kaika stayed by Goku's side until she passed out of starvation hoping to keep him alive and happy from being alone." Shiaku said.

"So you are saying that if Kaika gets kidnapped and used for that bastard then Gyumaoh will instantly come to life? That is..." Sanzo looked back at the door to Kaika's room.

"Don't be foolish here. Kaika is strong it is just that she hasn't tapped into her power yet that is all." Shiaku said.

Kaika was awake hearing the conversation in the other room as she faked her sleeping with Goku in her arms.

"So I am a demon who never left Goku by his side until we both fell asleep..." Kaika thought.

"Kaika...? Are you okay?" Goku asked softly.

"Yeah I am awake Goku tell me what is the matter?" Kaika asked.

"It's nothing but you are hearing the talking in the other room too right? I mean they all are talking about us but us from the past." Goku said with a frown.

Kaika took a gentle breath and began to cry, "We can't remember...no, we are not suppose to remember!"

Goku sat up and pulled Kaika into his arms, "Kaika please don't cry, it makes me sad too. And I don't like you or myself being sad."

"When people are sad Goku they want to die. I always wanted to die when I was sad, because I had no one to see or talk to..." Kaika cried more.

"Kaika, you shouldn't die. Not alone." Goku said kissing Kaika's forehead.

"Goku..." Kaika blushed and his her face in his chest.

Goku smiled and kissed Kaika's lips until he fell on top of her both landing in the sheets.

"You can't be scared or sad Kaika. You and I were..." Goku stopped speaking.

"Together in the past, we'll be together in the present and stop this madness." Kaika smiled as she finished him.

Goku hugged Kaika tightly and almost lost control of becoming excited. 


	10. Revenge

The Nightmare of The Gods -  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to the Saiyuki series. I own Oc characters...Kaika, Murasaki, Shiaku, and Ren.

Murasaki-A young woman who has been look for Cho Gonou but she meets what he has become now, Cho Hakkai. She has light grey eyes and jet black hair.

Other oc descriptions later on in the chapters...

--

10: Revenge...

"So this Cho Gonou is who you are looking for Itone Murasaki?" A youkai asked the young woman.

"Yes...this man has transformed himself into a youkai but I want revenge because of my brother's death." Murasaki said.

"Heh, I know which Cho you are looking for lady." the youkai laughed. "That bastard is in the desert with a demon, a half demon, and a priest but for a new addition a shopkeeper. They are coming this way."

"Are you sure?" Murasaki asked.

"Yes of course, do you want to wait for his arrival?" The youkai asked.

"No, I will go to him and finish off the business we have started long ago." Murasaki said as she clenched her fist.

"Hey Kaika how 'bout we play a game?" Goku asked as he placed the supplies in the jeep.

"Uh Goku aren't we about to leave soon?" Kaika said as she shoved the stuff under the back seat.

"Aw come on, just one game please!" Goku begged.

"Oh alright but we got to make this a short game and continue it later." Kaika shrugged.

"Okay here it goes the game is truth or dare." Goku pointed out, "Pick one."

Kaika pretended to think really hard about picking one over the other and nodded, "Dare!"

"Cool, now lets see...I dare you to take Sanzo's paper fan!" Goku said.

"What! Come on Goku, Sanzo won't let me touch his fan, well I don't think so..." Kaika sighed.

"Okay I didn't want to see you in trouble anyway what else is there..." Goku began to think hard until Kaika kissed him on the cheek.

"Better dare?" Kaika asked giggling.

Goku blushed and shook his head, "Heck yeah! Now you do one for me!"

"Okay truth or dare?" Kaika started.

"Dare!" Goku said excited.

"Hmm...I dare you to steal Gojyo's fried squid right out of his hand and eat it." Kaika pointed over to Gojyo.

"Heh, this is gonna be easy!" Goku said walking over to Gojyo and snatching the fried squid out of his hand and eating it mockingly.

"What the hell you damn monkey?" Gojyo shouted.

"Heh, it was a dare Gojyo! So back off you pervy kappa!" Goku spat out.

"Why you-!" Gojyo said as he put Goku in a headlock.

"Oh crap..." Kaika said as she watched the two fight.

Shiaku turned to Kaika, "Do they always fight like this?"

Kaika gave a pathetic sigh, "Yeah they fight like this everytime and everywhere. So are you Gojyo's new woman?"

Gojyo stopped choking Goku as Kaika kept talking. Goku was now able to breathe and laughed, "Aha you can't harass anymore women now!"

Shiaku and Kaika ignored the two and continued talking. "Something like that." Shiaku answered.

"Oh I see, how are you interested in Gojyo?" Kaika began asking questions.

"Uh well you see..." Shiaku blushed lightly and then began explaining while Goku and Gojyo were yelling at each other now.

"That is sweet but you two met at a strip club...that was a bit awkward." Kaika said laughing a bit.

"I guess so but still Gojyo is sweet and pretty cute. So what about you and Goku? I heard he's been attached to you ever since..." Shiaku said.

"Goku and I are young but we both try to understand as much as we can together." Kaika said, "He's a very good person and he is fun to hang out with too. I can't stay angry at him all of the time because I want to make sure that he is always happy. Isn't that the same for you and Gojyo?"

"Hm...good question." Shiaku said thinking.

"Tell me Shiaku, are all humans the same?" Kaika asked changing the subject.

"What?" Shiaku glared at Kaika surprisingly.

"Well is it true or not, are all humans the same?" Kaika repeated.

"To tell you the truth, it isn't true. Humans are just similar to demons, angels, gods, and goddesses. They can commit crimes and then they can help someone to make the community better. It's that simple." Shiaku finished.

"So this world is just full of unneccessary life then." Kaika said sadly.

"Now what the heck are you saying? You aren't making that much sense Kaika." Shiaku said placing her hands on her hips.

Everyone got into the jeep as Shiaku got onto her motorcycle and headed out into the desert again.

After going along for a few hours they finally entered a forest area.

"This seems cute." Shiaku said getting off her motorcycle. "What the hell are we suppose to do now? There aren't any animals or youkai in this forest." she said approaching the others.

"Well we got to search the whole area." Hakkai said pleasantly.

"Goku, Kaika, you guys go to the south of the forest. Gojyo, Shiaku, you two go to the west of the forest and Hakkai and I will go to the east." Sanzo instructed.

"Roger!" Kaika playfully saluted and took Goku's hand as the two ran off.

Shiaku placed herself on her motorcycle and Gojyo sat in the back. "Lets go." she said riding off.

Hakuryu flew over Hakkai's head and headed toward the east of the forest.

"So Goku, what is this place?" Kaika asked not familiar with her surroundings.

"Oh this place is called a "forest". You've never been outside have you?" Goku asked.

"Not really. I have heard of these places in book but seeing the real thing is different." Kaika smiled.

As the two reached the end of the forest Goku began to complain, "Damn it this place is small."

"Goku...I sense some youkai." Kaika said.

"You do-which direction?" Goku said pulling out his nyoi-bou.

"The way Sanzo and Hakkai were going. We gotta get Shiaku and Gojyo-!" Kaika turned and noticed Shiaku and Gojyo still on the motorcycle.

"You called?" Shiaku said.

"You guys there are youkai here! They are all in Hakkai's and Sanzo's direction!" Kaika said urgently.

"How the hell can you sense youkai even though the forest is not that big?" Gojyo asked.

"The fuck I don't know but lets get going!" Kaika said as she turned away.

"No problem here!" Goku said placing Kaika on his back and extending the nyoi-bou's length flying from tree to tree.

"His weapon can do all that?" Shiaku asked amazed.

"Yeah and more, lets follow." Gojyo suggested.

"Right," Shiaku agreed.

"Are you the one known as Cho Gonou?" Murasaki asked angrily.

"No there is no Cho Gonou here woman so who the hell are you?" Sanzo said pulling out his gun.

"I wouldn't be shooting those bullets around here. The animals of this forest wouldn't like it." Murasaki gave him a grin.

"So answer me Cho Gonou why are you fooling around and not killing anymore youkai or at least humans?" Murasaki said holding her hand out.

"The youkai are pissed already, why should he be concerned?" Sanzo asked.

Murasaki trembled and pulled out a glass jar filled with blood, "Is this not to be concerned about?"

Hakkai was silent as his eyes widened at the blood filled jar.

"My family was massacred because of that bastard! You killed my younger brother Cho Gonou!" Murasaki yelled

"I am sorry miss...but I can't repeat the past and fix it." Hakkai finally answered.

"I don't give a crap about that-I prefer your blood in this jar, your body burned to crisps, your past fucked up after a long time of hoping to see the rest." Murasaki said as tears fell down her face.

"Cho Gonou wouldn't care about what he has done in the past but Cho Hakkai would like to make up for Gonou did." Hakkai said gladly.

Hakkai held out a hand towards Murasaki but she slapped it away from her, "Don't even think about making up for a homicide. I just want your blood in my hands this time!"

"What!" Hakkai turned around and noticed a youkai was about to pounce on him.

The youkai slashed his back causing blood to spray out of new openned wounds.

"Hahaha! Death for these fools is quite amusing isn't it sister?" The youkai turned to Murasaki.

Before the others spoke, Murasaki pointed out, "This is my brother...the replacement I made and this is how it goes. Everytime I produced an imitation, I have to deplete my brother's remains but for you Cho Gonou your life is at an end."

"No way!" Goku yelled out from a distance and jabbed the nyoi-bou into the youkai's back sending him into the ground.

"Goku!" Hakkai said cheerfully.

"Hey ya guys!" Goku waved as he landed on his feet.

"What about me!" Kaika said laughing as Goku placed her down.

"How did you know youkai were here?" Sanzo asked Goku.

"Kaika sensed it." Goku pointed over to Kaika.

"Yep!" Kaika smiled.

"That girl, she can sense youkai now...?" Sanzo thought glaring at her. "If she has that kind of power...then what else can she do?"

"Now let me have some of my fun!" Kaika's nails grew longer as she gave the youkai and Murasaki a grin, "You may not be able to change the past but I can't change your future!"

"Who the hell are you?" Murasaki asked.

"Your deathwish!" Kaika said laughing.

Murasaki grabbed the youkai and held him in her arms, "Don't come near you freak!"

Kaika twitched at the name and walked over to her slowly, "So I am a freak huh? Well then how bout this freak kills you and your brother!"

Kaika placed her nails in the air and was about to slash Murasaki and her brother into pieces until Hakkai got in front of them.

"Hakkai?" Kaika made his name into a question.

"Please don't do this Miss Kaika. I know that you haven't heard their whole story or mine but please listen." Hakkai pleaded.

Kaika's nails went back to normal, "Okay." 


	11. Storytime

The Nightmare of The Gods

--

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to the Saiyuki series. I own Oc characters...Kaika, Murasaki, Shiaku, and Ren.

Murasaki-A young woman who has been look for Cho Gonou but she meets what he has become now, Cho Hakkai. She has light grey eyes and jet black hair.

Other oc descriptions later on in the chapters...

--

11: Storytime...

"A long time ago when I used to be human, my sister was taken away from me to be with a demon king. The village made them take her away because we didn't have any parents." Hakkai said sadly.

"Your sister? Was she older than you?" Kaika asked.

"Yes. We were in love and we were only orphans." Hakkai said.

"Orphans? What is an orphan Hakkai?" Kaika asked curiously.

"An orphan is a child whose parents gave away to some community because they either died, didn't want them, or disappeared." Hakkai said simply.

"Not want them?" Kaika thought with a frown, "Not being accepted...that isn't a good thing."

"To finish this story in the easiest way possible, I killed a thousand youkai, my sister commited suicide but the demon raped her already and I was left with nothing but people and demons hating me in the end." Hakkai said.

"Hakkai, you aren't left with nothing. Gonou is gone and Hakkai is here, Hakkai has something. He has a future with out a past to destroy. So of course we all had a bad set of events but give me a break-we all are living on our own purposes." Kaika smiled.

Murasaki began to cry more as she held her brother, "I'm sorry."

Everyone turned to her with Shiaku speaking, "What was that?"

"I said I am sorry. I didn't really mean to come after you but since this imitation is the only successful experiment and he is my only family... I didn't want to lose him." Murasaki sobbed.

"Successful experiment? You mean you tried that process other times too?" Sanzo asked.

"Yes, actually five times by now. Why?" Murasaki said.

"There are rumors..." Gojyo said.

"Rumors?" Murasaki looked at him curious, "There are rumors?"

"Yes. Rumors about a minus wave causing all the youkai to lose their sanity and peace with humans." Shiaku said.

"Well from all I've heard that Gyumaoh was being revived by these group of mysterious youkai. Oh and also there are some scientists helping the bitchy youkai who is operating the whole thing too." Murasaki said, "Do you guys know who is behind it all?"

"No but we are all here to figure it out." Sanzo said, "Now are you guys ready? We have to get back on the road..."

"Wait, let me come with you. I see you're all heading west I will accompany with my knowledge." Murasaki said.

"Oh okay, but we are kinda full on the ride..." Gojyo said with a sigh.

Shiaku pressed a button on her motorcycle and the motorcycle then had an extra mobile compartment, "Here ya go. Murasaki and sit behind me and her brother can sit in that little cart."

"Great thank you!" Murasaki said happily wiping her tears away from her face.

The youkai looked at everyone cluelessly and then turned to Murasaki, "Sister who is that old priest?"

Sanzo twitched at the comment while everyone else laughed.

"I see Sanzo has to prove he isn't that old to this youkai." Hakkai joked a bit.

"Now do you want to die?" Sanzo asked.

"I suppose not." Hakkai said as he held his hand out to Murasaki.

Murasaki took Hakkai's hand and stood up with her brother in her arm, "Thank you Hakkai."

"It is my pleasure Miss Murasaki." Hakkai said.

"This forest is one of the smallest around the desert but it isn't a true forest. We must get out of here before we disappear with it." Murasaki said.

"What!" Goku yelled causing the birds to fly out of the canopy.

"Okay Hakuryu!" Hakkai called out to the white dragon which transformed into a jeep.

Shiaku got Murasaki's younger brother in the compartment.

The five got in the jeep while Shiaku, Murasaki, and her younger brother were riding the motorcycle.

"This is gonna be fun getting out of here!" Shiaku said excited.

"She is excited..." Murasaki thought.

Right when Hakkai started the jeep, Shiaku did a pop-a-wheelie on her motorcycle and sped off.

"Damn she fast...Gojyo who the hell did you meet?" Kaika said trembling.

"A woman who is very fast." Gojyo said with a smirk.

"Oh hell I hope I don't understand that." Goku said hiding his face in Kaika's chest.

"Eww...Gojyo!" Kaika said holding Goku in her arms.

"What? All I said was that she was a woman who is fast." Gojyo said.

"Aah you are nasty Gojyo!" Kaika said.

As Hakkai started speeding out of the forest reaching the end of it, tree branches began to grab hold of one of the jeep's wheels until Kaika slashed it off with her nails.

"We gotta hurry or this forest is gonna take us alive!" Kaika said looking at more of the tree branches closing in on them.

"Hakuryu give these trees something to burn about." Goku suggested.

"Vroom!" The jeep answered with fire coming out of the exhaust burning the tree branches.

"Cool, now let me try!" Kaika closed her eyes and formed a fire ball in her hands.

"Here we go!" she said throwing a few fire balls at the tree branches causing the branches to fall down.

"Wow Kaika, how did you do that?" Goku asked amazed.

"I don't know but I am gonna try that again..." Kaika said opening her eyes then closing them again.

Another fireball was created and Kaika threw it at another branch, "Hey I can do it again."

"Becareful Kaika!" Goku pulled Kaika down before some vines took a whip at her.

"There are too many plants here...how far are we now?" Kaika asked.

"Not too far, I see the rest of the desert." Hakkai said as he saw Shiaku and Murasaki.

"Good, now I am gonna try a fire wall instead." Kaika said sitting up as she closed her eyes holding her hands out.

A wall of fire began spreading out of her hands as the vines tried to attack from above her.

"Too easy." Kaika said as the firewall covered the jeep, "Now keep going. I can not keep this up for long!"

"Got it." Hakkai said as he floored the jeep.

"How long is it gonna take for those guys to get out?" Shiaku complained.

"We should pray for them and wait patiently." Murasaki said looking back at the forest, "Look they are almost out."

"Gojyo!" Shiaku called out as she waved to them in the jeep.

"Hey Shiaku!" Gojyo yelled as they all finally made it out of the forest.

Hakkai stopped the jeep and everyone got out. Goku stumbled in the sand while Kaika landed on top of him.

"God that was hell!" Sanzo said.

"You said it, I thought we were all gonna die but Kaika's fire was cool!" Goku said.

"Yeah our girlie did a good job!" Gojyo said patting Kaika's head.

"Hey my name is not girlie Gojyo, it's Kaika." Kaika said instantly pissed off.

"Well it seems that everyone is okay." Hakkai said laughing.

"Yeah now lets go find who is behind this!" Goku pointed to the west. 


	12. Past times

The Nightmare of The Gods

--

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to the Saiyuki series. I own Oc characters...Kaika, Murasaki, Shiaku, and Ren.

Ren-a priest that belongs with the group of youkai who is behind the "wave". She was a friend of Sanzo's in the past even though she and Sanzo always argue; they have their moments. She has green eyes and blue hair.

Other oc descriptions later on in the chapters...

--

12: Past times...

"I see they all made it out of that forest...damn this is just my luck, Lord Kougaiji is not going to be happy with this." Ren bit her lip thinking about the punishment they would give her.

"I swear I will not fail..." Ren said clenching the sutra in her hand.

"So, how long is it going to be when we reach the castle?" Goku asked Kaika.

"I don't exactly know but it is in the west...maybe it will take a few days or more. With the rate of youkai attacking us, I guess it will take a while." Kaika sighed.

"Don't remind us." Gojyo leaned back.

"Heh, I guess I shouldn't. I still think we got a long way to go though. What do you think Hakkai?" Kaika asked.

"Well, we have been killing youkai for a long time now so I guess with the rate of the attempts the youkai try to kill us I guess this might be a bit of trouble in timing." Hakkai said.

"Well I hope we get to the bottom of this problem." Kaika said cheerfully but a bit scared.

Goku felt Kaika tremble a bit and held her gently, "Come on Kaika. I am here to protect ya."

"Heh, so the monkey is now being smart in thinking who he is gonna protect." Gojyo commented.

"Shut up you pervy kappa!" Goku shouted.

Shiaku watched Gojyo and Goku fight and laughed, "Here they go again."

"Do they always fight like this?" Murasaki asked glancing over Shiaku's shoulder.

The youkai just watched them silently.

"Brother are you okay?" Murasaki glanced over at the silent youkai.

"Sister I'm okay but why are those two fighting?" the youkai asked.

"Hey Mura, does your bro have a name?" Shiaku asked.

"Excuse me?" Murasaki didn't hear her.

"Oh we're gonna call you Mura for short now. Hope you don't mind it." Shiaku said pleased.

"Uh wait but I-!" Murasaki tried to speak but Shiaku yelled over to the jeep.

"Hey you guys-Murasaki is gonna go by the name "Mura" now!" Shiaku yelled.

"Great..." Murasaki thought.

"Mu...ra. Mura." The youkai said slowly.

Murasaki turned to her brother in surprise, "What did you just say?"

"Mura. Mura is short for Murasaki." The youkai said slowly.

Murasaki smiled and nodded, "Yes. You're right, Mura is short for Murasaki."

"Sister's name is Murasaki." The youkai said then asked, "But what is my name? Do I have a name?"

"Yes. Your name is Shihiro." Murasaki answered.

"Shihiro. My name is Shihiro. Murasaki's younger brother, Shihiro." Shihiro said normally.

"Yes, that's right!" Murasaki said clapping her hands happily.

"Whoa! Mura you gotta becareful or you're gonna fall off!" Shiaku said glancing back over her shoulder.

"Don't worry I will be fine." Murasaki said grabbing hold.

"Hey look Mura's brother can talk normally!" Goku said pointing back at the motorcycle.

"That's good Goku." Kaika smiled.

"Yeah, we all can talk to each other and teach him what is right and wrong!" Goku said excited.

"You're right we can do that Goku." Kaika said before dozing off.

"Kaika is sleeping now. We better not wake her." Goku said as he placed his hand in her hair.

"You're right Goku let's not talk to wake Kaika." Hakkai said pleasantly.

Sanzo ignored everyone and read the newspaper.

Gojyo gave Goku a grin and pulled out a piece of meat and started flinging over Kaika's nose.

"Gojyo quit it!" Goku said trying to grab Gojyo's arm to stop him. Instead Gojyo dropped the piece of meat on Kaika's face.

"...Oh shit." Gojyo glared at the cold slice of meat on Kaika's face even though she didn't flinch.

"See Gojyo look what the hell you have done to Kaika!" Goku shouted in anger.

Kaika's eyes snapped open and sat up with the piece of meat sliding down her face and landing in the palm of her hand, "Gojyo..."

"Kaika?" Goku looked at her scared.

"Hold on Goku. I ain't done with this." Kaika growled angrily and slapped Gojyo in the face with the piece of meat.

"Don't try to wake me up again you bastard!" Kaika said right before she fell asleep again.

"Geez, I never knew girlie could be that easily pissed when she tries to sleep." Gojyo said rubbing the red mark on his cheek.

"Aha! You got slapped with a piece of meat kappa!" Goku said holding Kaika gently.

"Gimme a break-you weren't the one slapped now were you?" Gojyo said yelling.

"Seems Kaika is a heavy sleeper." Sanzo commented.

"Yes she is." Hakkai laughed.

As Sanzo looked further into the desert he noticed a priestess standing out there with a sutra flowing all around her body.

"Hakkai stop!" Sanzo ordered.

"What is it?" Hakkai asked curiously as he slowed the jeep down.

"There's a priestess out there. She's waiting for us to approach her." Sanzo said seriously.

"A priestess? That isn't right, there's no shelter out here." Hakkai said watching the priestess just stand there.

"We got to becareful, we are mostly youkai in this group." Goku said.

"Yes, besides Kaika is one of their key components so lets make sure that she isn't kidnapped." Gojyo said.

Shiaku stopped the motorcycle behind the jeep, "What's up?"

"There is a priestess up there waiting for our arrival." Gojyo said.

"Why here?" Murasaki questioned.

"Why here indeed." Hakkai said as he glared at the priestess.

"Sanzo do you know this priestess in any way...?" Goku asked.

"She does look familiar somehow." Sanzo said trying to remember about the past.

"Who is she?" Shiaku asked.

"Shit it's Renare. You guys stay here and do not leave." Sanzo said getting out of the jeep, "Keep Kaika safe at all costs."

"Wait a minute you are just gonna fight her alone!" Murasaki asked.

"Heh, I really don't intend to." Sanzo said walking away.

"Sanzo has an admirer." Gojyo laughed.

"If he did then this would be a bad time to." Hakkai said.

"This is not good. Two holy people fighting in the middle of the desert, what if a sandstorm comes along?" Shiaku asked Gojyo.

"I don't know what to tell ya Shiaku but we gotta just wait then." Gojyo said.

"Tell me Renare...why are you out here?" Sanzo asked the woman.

"Genjyo Sanzo. Or should I call you Koryuu instead? Names really don't change a person from the inside out, don't you say?" The woman laughed.

"Don't change the damn subject answer me." Sanzo ordered.

"Well let's see Lord Kougaiji wants your sutra and the girl. So to make this easy hand them both over or we will have to fight." The woman said, "Besides my name is Ren now."

"A few letters short who gives a fuck about that. You are out here for more than that aren't you?" Sanzo asked.

"What? Besides the fact that you disappeared and the temple got attacked which caused me to flee so pathetically. I hated you so much because you didn't return and let everyone die or be taken over." Ren said angrily.

"...Isn't that cute of you? Pissed off at the past and you can't seem to let that shit go." Sanzo said.

"Heh, don't be so foolish priest. It's not the past-it's you!" Ren said as she threw a needle at Sanzo's face causing a nice clean cut with out any blood dripping.

"!" Sanzo wiped his cheek and laughed, "I see you aren't so weak after all."

"You bastard!" Ren threw more needles causing Sanzo to dodge most of them except for one that stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Shit." Sanzo muttered under clenched teeth.

Ren walked up to Sanzo slowly with a grin on her face, "You seem angry...good."

"Ren tell me-are you still holding a grudge against me?" Sanzo asked simply.

"A Grudge? What kind of stupid question is that? If I held a grudge against you then fine may be a small one but that doesn't make me seem off track in killing you now does it?" Ren answered.

"I guess not but first may I do something before you kill me?" Sanzo asked.

"What!" Ren felt annoyed now by his questions.

"Come here." Sanzo said pointing over to his direction.

Ren walked over to Sanzo silently until Sanzo forced his lips on hers.

"What the hell!" Shiaku said with her eyes widened.

"Shihiro you shouldn't be watching this!" Murasaki covered her brother's eyes.

"Jesus, did he have to go that far in getting a woman?" Gojyo asked Hakkai.

Hakkai watched in shock, "I don't think I can answer that..."

Kaika woke up and noticed Sanzo kissing a woman, "Eww...I'm going back to sleep if this is what I have to keep waking up to."

Goku laughed as he ignored the two standing out there and focused on Kaika, "Yeah."

"This is really wierd...Sanzo stopping screwing around!" Shiaku ordered.

"I think I'm going to be sick sister." Shihiro said limping.

"Oh hell don't throw up!" Gojyo ordered.

Shihiro threw up on the ground reckless with Murasaki holding him.

"Hakkai I think Shihiro is sick." Murasaki said.

"You're right-Sanzo please stop you are making someone ill over here!" Hakkai yelled.

Sanzo released Ren and she glared at him furiously.

"What the fuck was that for!" Ren asked.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to see how you would react to that. Now do you still hold a grudge against me?" Sanzo asked.

"No I guess not. Crap now the Lord is going to hate me and punish me." Ren said.

"No he won't, you're coming with us." Sanzo said taking Ren's arm.

"Damn it Sanzo. I'm being serious." Ren said.

"Same here, just say we are gonna take you as our prisoner." Sanzo said.

"Fine.." Ren gave up as they walked over to the group.

"She's my slave." Sanzo informed everyone.

"Well keep your love shit private. That was a wierd ass scene man." Gojyo said shaking his head in disgust.

"Geez another one comin' with us. I hope this is the last girl." Goku complained.

"It is monkey so shut it." Sanzo said getting back into the jeep with Ren sitting on his lap.

"This better be the end of pick ups for the journey to the west." Hakkai said cheerfully. 


End file.
